


Agaist all odds

by lovlove890



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovlove890/pseuds/lovlove890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who smile the brighest have the darkest night inside in their soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agaist all odds

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, questa os, è molto veloce, ma è stata ispirata da questo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h9d26hDnb4&list=PLXsQAlcVBJ0TGhYLzP84Imad5qtoNUtNm&index=74&hd=1) video.

AGAINST ALL ODDS

Ad Harry Lou manca, gli manca il rapporto che li ha uniti ai tempi di X-Factor, all’inizio, quando ancora non erano consapevoli di tutto, e quello che ne è nato dopo, quando hanno saputo di essere in finale, lui aveva solo 16 anni, un ragazzino impaurito che non conosceva nulla del mondo e Louis poco più grande di lui.  
Gli manca il poter essere sempre assieme ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, a casa o in tour, addormentarsi abbracciati insieme con la testa persa nel suo collo respirando l’odore che solo quel punto particolare di lui ha.  
Gli manca anche litigare per le cose più stupide.  
Come, ad esempio, far scendere quello stupido gatto -che Lou non ha mai sopportato, ma che gli ha regalato solo perché Harry ne ha sempre desiderato uno-,dal letto perché “Harry,dai lascia tutti i peli, dopo i vestiti li devo pulire io e la lavatrice si intasa e tu ti rifiuti di toccarla.”

Certo, l’unica volta che l’ha fatta ha ridotto i loro vestiti ad una taglia per bambini di 5 anni! E, okay che Louis come età mentale all’incirca è li, e anche come altezza più o meno, ma i vestiti probabilmente gli stanno meglio della sua taglia. O forse starebbero meglio sul pavimento.

 

Quella casa è troppo vuota, lo è sempre stata, da quando l’ha comprata. La scusa dei lavori in realtà è sempre stata solo una scusa. In quel posto lui non ci avrebbe mai messo piede se non fosse stato per le persone del management.

  
Il fatto che tutte le sere lui debba essere scortato a casa è solo un grosso ed enorme no.  
Non lo accetterà mai.  
Ed infatti si fa una doccia veloce, dà da mangiare al gatto ed esce.  
Non suona mai alla porta sul retro di casa sua. Le chiavi dopotutto servono a qualcosa.

Alla fine della giornata almeno l’addormentarsi insieme abbracciati, Harry con la testa affondata nel collo di Lou ad assorbire quell’odore che è solo suo, non gli manca più così tanto.

 

_“Is that so wrong, You make me strong.”_

 

Louis lo sa che questa situazione non può durare per sempre.  
Già è difficile per lui che è quello sottoposto a più pressione, con Eleanor e tutto, non può immaginare quanto diavolo lo sia per Harry, che deve sempre fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e farsi andare bene ogni minima cosa.  
Se solo ci fosse un modo semplice per far finire tutto quell’accumularsi di bugie, lui sarebbe il primo a dire di sì.

Non ne può più di doversi sempre trattenere, degli sguardi lanciati da metri di distanza, le parole sussurrate, gli sms scambiati durante le interviste sotto i tavoli mentre non tocca a loro parlare, dove c’è scritto tutto quello che sentono e che vorrebbero urlare al mondo.  
E l’aver litigato con Harry, lasciandolo andare via arrabbiato giusto due minuti prima di mettersi a letto è stata una cosa imperdonabile.  
E per il solito motivo. Eleanor.

  
“Louis” Harry lo chiama così solo quando è davvero alterato e sta cercando di controllarsi “ti prego dimmi che non è vero. Non abbiamo fatto nulla. Non ci siamo nemmeno sfiorati cazzo!”  
“Evidentemente per loro non è bastato! Porca miseria, credi che io sia felice? Credi che mi piaccia sentirla blaterare di shopping e di shopping e di tutto il resto che le esce da quella cazzo di bocca?”  
Harry è uscito senza guardarsi indietro sbattendosi la porta d’ingresso alle spalle, fregandosene dei paparazzi o dei curiosi, sempre presenti, e Lou è crollato, spalle contro il muro, per terra con il viso tra le mani.  
Passano si e no due minuti e la porta si riapre e “Scusa.” Harry lo abbraccia.  
“Non è colpa tua. Effettivamente non avevo uno sguardo che si possa definire ‘casto’. Nemmeno il mio pensiero più nascosto lo era. Erano tutti incentrati su di te e su una qualsiasi superficie piana disponibile.”  
“Mi sa che non eri il solo.” Harry sorride mentre lo dice. Ma non il sorriso che riserva alla stampa, o quello per i fan che gli chiedono una foto. Il sorriso che riserva solamente al suo Boo.  
“Andrà tutto bene, alla fine.” Lo bacia piano. “Ne sono convinto.”

Il mattino dopo un rumore penetra nei loro sogni svegliandoli di botto. Sono i loro telefoni che suonano con la stessa odiosa suoneria che hanno assegnato al management.  
Harry si passa una mano tra i ricci e poi in faccia e “Rispondo io.” dice prima di lasciare la stanza con tutti e due i telefoni.  
“Che diavolo volete alle.. 7 di domenica mattina??” Praticamente urla al telefono.  
“Vogliamo sapere cosa ci facevi tu ieri sera fuori dalla porta di Tomlinson, dato che ti hanno fotografato che uscivi sbattendola e poi rientravi pochissimo dopo con le chiavi.” Gli urlano di rimando.  
“Sto vivendo la mia vita. Che cosa volete? Ora non posso nemmeno fare più questo?”  
“No, se comporta una perdita per noi a livello di immagine, lo sai.” Harry stringe il telefono come se lo volesse spezzare in due con la sola forza di una mano.  
Non risponde a ciò che gli hanno detto, ma sa che deve fare qualcosa, al più presto, o non ne usciranno realmente mai.

 

 _"Take a risk,_ _  
Take a chance,_  
 _Make a change,_  
 _And breakaway._ "

Non è quella sera dato che Louis si vede con Eleanor, né quella dopo, e nemmeno la settimana dopo ancora, ma il mese dopo, una sera che Harry è stanco per le prove e le interviste e tutto quanto, fa il giro più corto con la macchina e entra dal cancello principale, senza stare attento ai paparazzi.  
Non che ne servano molti. Basta quell’unico che è appostato sopra all’albero col rischio di rompersi il collo, ma basta.  
Ed è semplice far girare la foto, davvero semplice. Tumblr, dopotutto, è un posto pieno di reporter in erba ma con l’occhio lungo, e nel giro di due ore mezzo mondo, ovvero tutto il fandom degli One Direction, sa che Harry Styles è entrato dal cancello principale in casa Tomlinson e ha salutato il padrone di casa sulla porta con un bacio, non prima che questi avesse controllato se ci fossero occhi indiscreti.

Il risveglio è ancora più brusco della volta precedente, ma questa volta il management non può fare nulla, ormai è tutto allo scoperto.

I ragazzi li festeggiano alla grande, vengono invitati nei più disparati talk show per parlare della loro storia e del perché l’abbiano tenuta segreta così a lungo.  
E ogni volta sono ancora scuse, ma almeno queste fanno meno male.  
La storia ufficiale è che “Quando ci siamo conosciuti ad X-Factor eravamo piccoli e non abbiamo capito nulla.” Inizia sempre Harry.

“Poi col tempo, abbiamo iniziato a comprendere, e a conoscerci sempre meglio e non riuscivamo a staccarci l’uno dall’altro.” Continua Lou. “Ma avevamo paura, tanta, soprattutto della reazione delle nostre famiglie prima di tutto,” anche se quella è una scusa vera per metà, dato che è sempre stato chiaro che li avrebbero supportati sempre, fino in capo al mondo. “E abbiamo fatto finta per un po’ che fosse solo un grosso affetto.” A questo punto di solito Lou si schiarisce la voce e Harry gli prende la mano.

“Ma col tempo, andando avanti non potevamo più mentirci.”  
“Io sono stato il primo a dire tutto.” Dice Harry. “Eravamo in camera durante una pausa del tour, stavamo parlando, lui stava camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza dicendo cose senza senso su quanto avesse stonato e io non potuto fermare le parole, mi sono uscite da sole dalla bocca.”  
“E io ho avuto una paura fottuta e sono scappato in camera di Liam e Zayn.” Ride Lou, perché in realtà questo è completamente vero, solo che è successo ad X-Factor. “Ho passato la notte con loro, non dormendo sul tappeto e pensando a quanto fosse strano il nostro rapporto.”  
“E il giorno dopo era tutto come se non avessi mai detto nulla! Mi sono sentito un po’ preso per il sedere.”  
“Si certo, fino a che non ti ci ho preso seriamente.” Ride Lou, visibilmente più sereno e rilassato, rispetto ad un mese prima. “Una sera ho deciso che dovevo affrontare tutto ciò. Harry è venuto da me e abbiamo parlato fino a notte fonda. Ci siamo addormentati abbracciati, e da allora se siamo lontani non riusciamo a dormire.”  
“Ma, e tutti i vostri viaggi separati?” l’intervistatrice è confusa.  
“E chi dice che in realtà fossimo realmente separati…” Lou le fa l’occhiolino.  
“Certo magari non sullo stesso volo, o treno, o macchina, ma la sera a casa, o in albergo eravamo sempre nello stesso letto.” Stringe con più forza la mano di Lou.

A volte nella vita ti manca un qualcosa che hai a portata di mano, ma non riesci ad afferrarlo perché c’è qualcuno che ti impedisce di prenderlo.  
Lotta. Non fermarti mai a chiederti perché lo faccio. O guardandoti indietro potresti chiederti “Ma se avessi lottato, cosa sarebbe successo?”.

_“People who smile the_   
_brighest have the_   
_darkest night inside_   
_in their soul.”_


End file.
